Balk
Balk is a Flexers Mixel. Description ,Balk’s most amazing feature is his head. Like a rubbery mallet allows him to ram, swat, crush and pummel whatever he comes across. It is just too bad he hits it so much that he is now a bit scatterbrained and can’t always remember what he was going to say. Like the other Flexers, he is very intellectual. Personality Balk is the anomaly to the Flexers' intellectual nature. While it is true that he still is pretty smart, he is also very scatterbrained thanks to his abilities not translating to the inside of his head and has a tendency to space out at times probably due to bashing his head a lot. He is the most immature of his tribe, preferring to play rather than show off his smarts. Physical Appearance Balk is mostly orange in color. He has a very squat body with a tall and well-defined jaw. His eyes are on stalks that stick out on the sides. They have a black stripe near the base, which also houses four tentacles, two small ones and two longer ones. His upper jaw has three teeth that point downwards, while his lower one has two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards. He has three bowing orange legs with a grey line at their base. He has angular orange feet with black fronts. The back of his head between the connectors of his jaws are black. Ability His head is like a mallet, which he can use for a strong headbutt. Memorable Quotes * ''"You wanna join us?" - ''Balk/Lunk Mix, Nixel "Mix Over" * ''"You guys are weird! See ya later!" ''- Balk/Lunk Mix, Nixel "Mix Over" * ''"Meeeeeeeeeeeeee." - ''Balk, Elevator Cut Scenes Meet Balk Balk starts tap dancing excitedly then jumps on his and spins on it saying "WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" When he stops he starts laughing. Balk is Upset Balk grits his teeth then his eyes inflate until they explode. Set Information Balk was released as part of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41517 and contains 68 pieces. In-Booklet code Balk's in-booklet code is HA8ERHE5AD, which is HammerHead when decoded. Trivia *His name is derived from the word "balk", which means "to baffle or confuse", something that happens to Balk a lot. ** It is also possible that his name is derived from "bulk" (thanks to his strength) and "stalk" (thanks to his eyes being on eyestalks). * He likes tap dancing as seen in the Meet Balk video. *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. * Balk bears a resemblance to a hammerhead shark. ** Some people say that his three legs might actually be fins, and his long head is similar to said shark species' head. *He is the least intelligent of the Flexers. **It is also possible that he is the least intelligent of the Mixels. *His birthday might be June 26, the release date of Elevator. *He is fourth in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Flexers. * In his Upset video in Calling All Mixels, his eyes inflated and eventually popped, revealing his eyes can inflate like balloons and explode and that he has sensitive eyes. * Balk was originally going to have flimsier tentacles, smaller pupils, and have been much shorter and stockier. ** He also would have had only one square tooth on his lower jaw, and not two. * He has a tendency to extend "E"-based sounds. * He is a terrible joke-teller, as seen in Calling All Mixels. Gallery Appearances Season 2 *Nixel "Mix Over" *Elevator (minor) Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Sources and References Category:Flexers Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Nixel Included Category:Rubber Category:Orange Category:Black highlights Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Five Teeth